Leah Dunham, the salvation
by Lyra21
Summary: First fanfic! *Olivia Dunham is trapped Over There, they want something from her, something that may be the salvation for their universe, what happens when that something is actually a someone?*
1. Chapter 1: Arrivals

**First of all, I'm new on this and I'm not a fluent English speaker so I apologize for any error in advance, this is my first fanfiction ever and I know it's not amazing but hey, there's always a first time for everything :) Also, I don't own any character on this, except Leah, (yes, I know there's a on Grey's Anatomy but that's the first name I thought so xD..) and other future characters that aren't on Fringe.**

**CHAPTER 1: Arrivals.**

"This is crazy, Olivia..she doesn't have a daughter, she's saying all those insane things, I don't know what the hell is wrong with her but I'm going to find out right now". Agent Broyles said to his team, of course he knew what was happening to who the team thought was Olivia, he entered the room where his "collegue" was being held, she was strapped to a chair, anger and panic in her eyes.

"Dr. Altman says you won't cooperate, why are you saying all those things Olivia? What's wrong with you?". He asked quietly while sitting on the chair in front of her.

"I'm not who you think I am, I'm...I'm stuck here, the Olivia from here..she's where I belong, as insane as this sounds, you have to believe me, there's another 'world', or universe whatever you want to call it, I'm not from here..I'm not the Olivia from here, she looks like me but she's not me, my people over there, they must be looking for me, my _daughter_...I have to go back..". Her voice cracked at the last few words but she was being as strong as they expected, they were just waiting for her to break down.

"Stop it Olivia! Are you listening to yourself? You DO belong here, you work here with us, you live here, there ISN'T another world, or universe or another Olivia, you DON'T have a daughter...Look, we are going to run some blood tests but we think someone might have drugged you up while on a mission this morning where you disappeared for more than 3 hours, what you are saying, I can assure you, in fact, I can prove to you, that is not true, everything will be ok Olivia, I promise". With that, he got up and left the room, Olivia tried to free herself but realised she just couldn't do anything, she was really stuck. "Let me out of here! I have to go back...I need to find my daughter, I'm not crazy...I'm not..". They just left her there for more than 3 hours, and in those 3 hours she had time enough to think about what was really happening, she knew they were trying to convince her she was someone else, they were trying to convince her that her life, the life she had back home, wasn't her life anymore.

"There, we have all your medical records, there you have the true..". entered the room and threw some folders filled with papers at her, she took a quick look through them and realised how wicked things were starting to get. They had pictures, all kind of pictures, medical records, blood samples, everything under the name of Olivia Dunham, her name, but this wasn't hers, this wasn't her.

"This is...this is crazy, you could have easily manipulated everything on here, I do have a daughter, I was pregnant, I gave birth to her, November 26th 1995, 7lbs and 8 ounces, she's got brown hair, beautiful blue eyes and two dimples when she smiles, don't you _dare_ to try make me forget about her, I've never been shot on the stomach, I've never won a shooting championship medal, my sister is alive, she didn't die while giving birth, I have a niece, everything on here, is a lie. If you don't believe me, then why you won't do a pelvic exam on me huh? Because you know I'm saying the truth and you're trying to make me crazy and believe I'm somebody else. You won't. I am Olivia Dunham, but I'm not the Olivia Dunham you say I am". And with that, she threw the papers on the ground bitterly and tried hard not to break down, not in front of them, she knew they were expecting her to do so, that's what they were waiting for.

"We won't do anymore blood samples or exams on you, because we already have all your medical files, you were never pregnant and you have never given birth, so, you don't have a daughter, it's all in your head Olivia, don't you see it? All this pictures, all this medical records, we have given you proof, what can you give us?". left the room, outside, Agent Broyles and Walter were awaiting for her. "She just won't listen to a word we say, she's not as manipulable as we expected, not even with the drugs we gave her..".

They all expected it, Olivia was a strong woman and what they wanted to do with her was something they had planned years ago. "It's not an easy thing, but..iniciate _phase 2_, I didn't want to unless we really had no other choice but time is against us". Altman's and Broyles's faces changed automatically when they heard "phase 2", immediately, Agent Broyles used his walkie to share the new plan with their team, as Walter walked away visibly frustated.

Phase 2 took exactly 19 hours to complete, 19 hours where all Olivia could think about was her daughter, her friends, her team...her world.

"Sir, she's here". A member of the team said to Walter, who was sitting on his office waiting for someone to announce those 3 words, he got up and walked downstairs, all the team was there aswell, the girl strapped on a chair while 3 agents were trying to keep her that way.

"Well well well...look who's here, I've been waiting for you my dear, it's so nice to have you here finally". He said looking into her deep blue eyes, the girl kept the stare visibly angry and scared.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I? Let me go, let me go!". She fighted against the strap, against the three men holding her and stopped when he saw the older man grabbing a chair and sitting next to her. "Leah, I know you are scared, and I know you are angry but trust me, everything will be over soon...We just want some blood samples and then you'll be free, I promise".

The girl was obviously surprised and even more scared now, but she wasn't fighting anymore, Walter got up and whispered something to and some other staff. "Wait! How do you know my name? Where the hell am I?". She asked once again hoping to receive some answers this time around.

"I know everything about you Leah. You are here because you are _needed_ here, you my dear, are a _miracle_, the _salvation_ of our universe, of _this_ universe". He left her speechless and wondering what the hell did he mean with that, salvation? miracle? She didn't know where she was, why she was there or what did they want from her, but she knew 2 things: They had the answers to those questions and she could feel that something bad, big, scary and surreal was about to happen.

The three men dragged her through the corridor, they entered the elevator and she noticed that one of them had to introduce a code so the doors would open, she tried to look at the numbers but all she could make was two or three. They dragged her to what seemed to be an isolation room, there was just a bed, a side table with medical stuff and a cabinet closed with a padlock. No windows, no bathroom, no colour, everything was white, this was bad, something bad was going to happen.

"You stay here, don't do anything stupid..". One of the men said, while they left the room and left her handcuffed, scared, cold and alone, all alone. She spent there almost an hour, she didn't even got up from the bed, she was too scared and had so many questions floating in her head.

"Hello Leah, I'm just going to take a blood sample and then I'll take those handcuffs off ok?". The woman from earlier looked familiar to her, like she had seen her before apart from when she arrived, she just nodded while the woman, who was dressed like a doctor, lifted her sleeve and pricked her gently with the needle to extract some blood. "Please, let me go, I just want to go home, what do you want from me? My mom works for the FBI, if I tell her about this you'll be in jail for the rest of your life!". She yelled and tried to get up but the woman pushed her down, a smile across her face.

"Oh dear, I don't think your mother can do anything about us right now...". She said in a misterious tone while she walked to the cabinet, opened it's padlock and grabbed what seemed to be a bag of blood and some tubes also filled with blood, Leah could see that the bag had a sticker that said "Dunham" and something she couldn't read, but what she did read made her even more suspicious and scared if that was possible. She was worried about her mother now, what did that lady mean by "she can't do anything about us right now"? She laid on the bed, slightly dizzy from the blood extraction and closed her eyes hoping that when she would open them, she would be home.

"Hello Olivia, I'm just going to take a blood sample and then I'll take those handcuffs off ok?". repeated the same phrase she had just said minutes earlier, while she entered a room that was exactly the same as the one she had been also minutes before. "What is this for huh, some experiment you crazy people want to do? I will get out of here and when I do, I will find out what is happening and I swear I will kill you all". The doctor took the blood sample without saying a word and grabbed the tubes she had collected earlier.

"What..what is that?". Olivia got up furiously, startling the Dr. in front of her and causing her to drop the folders and the bag of blood she was holding, that's when Olivia saw it, her heart went to her throat. "What the hell...why is my _daughter's name _on that bag? Where is she, is she here? I swear to God if you have done something to her..."

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontations

**CHAPTER 2: Confrontations.**

_"What..what is that?". Olivia got up furiously, startling the Dr. in front of her and causing her to drop the folders and the bag of blood she was holding, that's when Olivia saw it, her heart went to her throat. "What the hell...why is my daughter's name on that bag? Where is she, is she here? I swear to God if you have done something to her..."_

Dr. Altman didn't know what to say, this wasn't supposed to happen, she had made an error, a pretty big one. She left the room in a rush, leaving a screaming Olivia behind. She ran to Walter's office. "Sir...I think I've made a mistake, she knows the girl is here..I'm so sorry, it was an accid-".

"What? The only thing you had to do was a damn blood extraction! If she knows her daughter is here, our plan is ruined!". He got up from his chair fiercely, his voice sounded really mad and his hands were almost shaking, Dr. Altman gulped and looked down, scared of the old man in front of her. "I'm really sorry sir, I will give her some sedation...it will give us time to think what to do". She left the room, leaving an exalted and nervous Walter behind.

"Don't touch me! Get your hands off me, I swear I'll kill you!". There were two men trying to hold her down, while was trying to jab Olivia with a syringe filled with some yellow liquid. "It's for your own good Olivia, everything will be better after this..". Olivia tried to think fast, she tried to calculate every movement she was going to do. In a quick move, she elbowed one of the guys on the face, knocking him down on the floor, next, she kicked the other man on the stomach and punched him on the face, he fell next to his mate.

"Now , you are going to do what I tell you to do, and you are going to reply every question I make". She approached the doctor and took the syringe from her hand, putting it close to her neck. "Where is my daughter, is she here?". knew that if she told her the truth, the plan they had been working on for more than 2 years would be completely ruined, but her life was in serious danger and she didn't want to risk it so, she carefully tried to press the alarm button on her purse. "Answer me!". Olivia slapped her furiously, putting the syringe even closer to her neck. "I...I don't know..please..don't do anything stupid, you might regret this later Olivia.."

"Bring the girl to my office, now". Once he was informed about what was happening, he tried to think what to do, they did have a backup plan for every little thing they had planned, but this...they weren't expecting this, at least not _yet._ His staff brought the girl in less than four minutes, she was dressed in some kind of white pajamas, like hospital ones. "Leah...I wasn't supposed to see you ever again after our first meet, and I'm afraid I've lied to you my dear, I'm deeply sorry". He sat in his chair, clasping his hands together while looking at the confused girl in front of him, she really resembled her mother, she had her nose and her mouth, but when he looked at her eyes all he could see was _him._

"What..what do you mean you've lied to me? What the hell is going on?". She wanted to scream, and she thought she had screamed those words but she didn't, there was something about that old man that scared the crap out of her. "I told you I was going to let you go after the blood extraction remember? Well...that's not going to be possible anymore".

_To Be Continued..._

**I know this is a really short update but I've been really busy so I'm trying to update the sooner I can, again, I am sorry if there's any mistake but I don't use a translator while writing so it's not perfect. I will update this in 1 or 2 days, it will get better I promise, Leah will be in serious trouble haha, what do you think Olivia should do with ? Thanks for reading and leaving a review, it's really appreciated!**


End file.
